Wellbores can be drilled into geologic formations for a variety of reasons, such as, for example, hydrocarbon production, fluid injection, or water production. During wellbore drilling, a variety of tasks may need to be performed, each requiring different tools to be sent downhole. The term workover refers to any kind of wellbore intervention that necessitates, for example, the expensive process of removing and replacing a drill string, an operation that requires considerable time and expense.